


Always

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Written after a prompt that went something like "person A is surprised about how much person B loves them".





	

Kellin had had his fair share of bad relationships. Cheating boyfriends, boyfriends that constantly put him down. Now he was with Vic, and Vic had never given him a reason to doubt him or his love for Kellin. But taking to account what Kellin was used to, what he had been experiencing for years, he couldn't be blamed for having doubts sometimes.

Kellin was sitting in the living room, looking at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes. He looked at his phone, not seeing any new messages or calls. How he could have missed one when the phone had practically been glued to his hand for the past two hours, he wasn't sure, but he was getting desperate. It was currently eleven at night and his boyfriend Vic was supposed to be home two hours ago.  Kellin had first sent him a text, asking if he was coming home soon but after having no reply to any of his messages, he’d tried calling Vic with  equal amount of success.

By now Kellin was getting really worried, all possible and impossible worst case scenarios going around in his head. He was just about to call Vic again when he heard the door opening.

In a flash he was up from the couch, his steps fast when he walked to the front door where he saw Vic taking his shoes off.

“Are you alright?” Kellin asked quickly, running his eyes over his boyfriend in a search for any visible injuries or clues for why he was coming home so late.

“I’m fine,” Vic said like it wasn’t a big deal he was only just now coming home. “Got caught up with Jaime and didn’t realise the time.”

Kellin followed as Vic walked to the kitchen, searching a glass and filling it with water. Vic was casually leaning to the counter and sipping his water when Kellin was still trying to calm down from his two hour panic. He was relieved that nothing bad had happened, but he couldn’t really understand the situation either.

“Didn’t you notice my messages?” Kellin asked with a lot of doubt on his voice and his head. This just didn’t make sense. “Or hear any of my calls?”

“What calls?” Vic asked, putting the glass down and digging his phone from his front pocket. “Oh, I had my phone on silent by accident, I didn’t even check it the whole evening, time flew so fast,”

“It didn’t even cross your mind to let me know where you were?” Kellin asked, his level of annoyance rising quickly. Why was Vic so calm and acting like none of this was a big deal?

“Relax, like I said, we were having so much fun I didn’t realise the time. And  I didn’t notice your calls,” Vic said, his calmness fading and turning to irritation.

“You were having so much fun you completely forgot your boyfriend, that sounds good,” Kellin said, feeling like Vic had no right to be irritated. “Maybe you should just date Jaime then!”

“Well maybe I should!” Vic retorted. “I’m sure he wouldn’t get so jealous over small things, it’s like you don’t trust me at all.”

“It’s not whether or not I trust you,” Kellin said firmly, determined not to give in on the argument. “What am I supposed to think when you rather spend time with Jaime than me, you two having so much fun you don’t even have time to let me, to let your _boyfriend,_ know what you’re up to. And then you come home two hours later than you told you would, acting as if it’s not a big deal and as if I haven’t been waiting here worried like hell that something bad had happened to you!”

“I’m not a kid Kellin,” Vic said. “I don’t need to let you know where I am every second of every day. God, do you have to be so insecure in our relationship? What do you even think of our relationship if you’re so sure I’d jump at a first chance to cheat on you? Don’t _you_ think this is serious?”

Tears built up in Kellin’s eyes, tears of frustration because Vic didn’t see his point, and tears for how Vic had pointed out his insecurity. Because yes, he was insecure at times, but that was just because this was the first real relationship he’d had, a first one where he was considered equal. And sometimes it was hard to remember.

Not knowing how to make Vic understand, Kellin turned around and headed towards their bedroom. His steps were loud and he was still visibly angry, but he couldn’t stand being in the same room as Vic right now.

“Are you just going to ignore me now?!” Vic shouted after him. “Go ahead, run from the situation, that just proves I’m right!”

“Fuck you!” Kellin shouted, making it to their bedroom and slamming the door behind himself. He changed his clothes, still fuming, and crawled to the bed underneath the covers. He could hear the shower running down the hall and relaxed a bit, knowing that Vic would stay there for a while and Kellin would have time to think before he had to see him again.

And think he did. It started with going through all the annoying and hurtful things Vic had said, from not seeing why Kellin was angry, to calling him out on being insecure and blaming Kellin for it. That just made Kellin think his past relationships, the reasons behind why he was like that. And soon he wasn’t that angry anymore, but was turning sadder and sadder. All his past boyfriends had ended up breaking up with him, saying he was too much. What if he had been too much tonight? What if Vic would leave too? Kellin had accused him of _cheating_ , maybe not directly but the implications were clear. Would Vic be able to get over that? Would he even want to work through it?

Kellin’s thoughts stopped abruptly when he realised that the shower wasn’t running anymore, and there were steps getting closer to the bedroom. Kellin was practically holding his breath as he looked at the door, anxiously waiting for it to open.

When the door opened, it revealed a rather pissed off looking Vic wrapped in a towel. It seemed like the long shower hadn’t helped him calm down all that much. He didn't say anything as he walked to the dresser and started looking for some comfortable clothes.

Kellin didn't dare to open his mouth either, in fear of angering Vic even more. Instead he was silently watching if Vic would just put on his clothes and head to sleep on the living room couch or somewhere else away from Kellin. Kellin briefly thought if he should have gone to sleep on the couch instead, giving Vic an opportunity to sleep on the comfortable bed without Kellin's annoying presence. Maybe that would help Vic calm down better.  

But Vic didn't walk away, instead Kellin's eyes followed as he walked towards the bed, lifting up the blankets and slipping underneath.

"What are you staring at?" Vic asked harshly as he had settled comfortably on the bed.

"Sorry, it's just... I... I wasn't sure if you'd want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight... " Kellin trailed off with a sad expression.

Vic sighed, "I'm mad at you but I still love you."

Hearing those words made Kellin's eyes water and suddenly there were tears running down his cheeks for the first time that night.

"What?" Vic asked, again somewhat harshly. "Why are you crying, I thought that it was obvious that I'm angry at you? You shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah," Kellin said, wiping his eyes and sniffling. "But you said that you love me." He continued with his voice cracking.

Vics face softened at that.

"Of course I still love you Kellin. A stupid fight isn't gonna change it. We're going to work this through. I mean, your feelings for me haven't changed, right?" Vic asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course not," Kellin said quickly, shaking his head like the whole idea of that was absurd. "It's just... I'm just not used to someone caring so much. I mean, usually people give up, think I'm too much to handle and decide I'm not worth their time and effort."

Vic looked sad, like he was at a loss for words, before he seemed to make his mind and scooted closer to Kellin, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight.

"No, Kellin. Like I said, I'm still angry at you, I didn't like what you did earlier and that made me mad. But that's not enough to make me stop loving you. I know you've had bad experiences before, but you gotta trust me when I say that I'm never giving up on us. You mean too much for me," Vic finished softly, with such honesty that Kellin couldn't but to believe him.

"I'm sorry," Kellin mumbled to Vic's chest.

"I know," Vic sighed. "I said some things I'd rather take back too. But I think it's better if we sleep first and talk things through in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Kellin agreed, scooting back a bit. "Oh, and Vic?"

"Yeah?" Vic asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-.-.-

On the following morning Kellin was the first to wake up. He smiled when he saw Vic still sleeping peacefully next to him, before he remembered the previous night.

Kellin laid at bed thinking about the argument. After a well rested night, he was able to look at things more rationally and realised that he had overreacted a bit. But he wasn’t ready take all the blame for the argument, there were still things that Vic had said that had hurt him and he needed an apology too.

Before Kellin had time to think about what he’d say, he noticed movement next to him. Vic was stirring from his sleep, turning to lie on his back and bringing his hands to rub his eyes. A quiet yawn escaped his lips, making Kellin yawn as well.

Vic turned back to lie on his side, noticing that Kellin was awake as well, mirroring his position.

“Good morning,” Vic said, his voice still groggy from sleep.

“Morning,” Kellin replied quietly.

Neither of them said anything more, and Kellin was pretty sure Vic could feel the tension in the room as well as Kellin felt it. Kellin didn’t want to bring up the argument now, first thing in the morning when Vic had been awake barely five minutes, but at the same time he felt like they couldn’t just ignore it and act normally. Eventually it was Vic who broke the silence.

“I think we need to talk,” he said quietly, looking at Kellin.

“Ouch,” Kellin said, half jokingly referencing to Vic’s choice of words. Had it not been their conversation just before falling asleep, Kellin wouldn’t have been able to joke about it. But now, with Vic’s words in his mind, he felt reassured that they’d be alright.

“Not like that and you know it,” Vic said, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, I know,” Kellin said and smiled back. “Do you want some coffee?”

“That would be great,” Vic said as he watched Kellin stand up from the bed.

“I’ll go make some. Meet me at the kitchen when you’re ready to get out of bed,” Kellin said and left the room, still clad in his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

In the kitchen, Kellin started the coffee maker and took two mugs out of the cabinet, his usual mug that was worn and had a few cracks in the rim, and the one that was Vic’s favorite. While he was waiting for the coffee to be done, he took Vic’s glass from last night and washed it, drying it afterwards and placing it back into the cabinet.

Just as he was pouring the steaming coffee to their mugs, he heard steps from behind him. Taking the filled mugs to his hands he turned, seeing Vic step into the kitchen.

Vic, like Kellin himself, was still dressed to the clothes he wore to bed, his hair an adorable mess from going to sleep with wet hair. Vic took a seat at his usual place at the table and Kellin set his coffee in front of him, sitting on his own chair opposite of Vic’s.

“Thank you,” Vic said and took a small sip of his still hot coffee.

“You’re welcome,” Kellin said. He was cradling his mug in his hands, letting it warm him up. His eyes were lowered to his mug as he waited for Vic to bring up the argument.

“So, about last night…” Vic said but then trailed off. Apparently this was just as difficult for Vic, so Kellin decided that he’d start.

“I’m really sorry I accused you of cheating,” he said honestly, looking Vic in the eyes and trying his best to make Vic see how sorry he was. “It was so out of line and I know you’d never do that. I was just so angry.”

“That hurt,” Vic said and looked down at his own hands that were fiddling with the mug. “I felt like you didn’t trust me at all. I know you’ve had bad experiences, but I never thought you’d think the same of me.”

“I don’t,” Kellin said quickly, desperate to let Vic know that in his heart he had known that Vic would never do that to him. “It was just a heat of the moment thing. You’re nothing like… like the people I’ve dated before. Don’t ever think that I’d think the same of you. I do trust you, but like you said, I’ve had bad experiences before and sometimes it’s hard to think straight.”

“I know,” Vic said, looking back up at Kellin. “And I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin said.

“But it’s not,” Vic insisted.

“I forgive you,” Kellin corrected and smiled a bit. “But I do want you to see why I was upset in the first place. It’s not like I’d need to know where you are every moment of every day, but you had said that you’d be home at nine, and then you weren’t, and I couldn’t get a hold of you through messages or calls. I was really worried something had happened and you hadn’t gotten home safe, and that’s literally one of my biggest fears.”

“I know, I see it now.” Vic said and looked ashamed. “I honestly don’t know how it slipped my mind that I was supposed to be home at nine. And I rarely have my phone on silent so it didn’t cross my mind that there might be calls I had missed. I’m sorry I made you worry. That won’t happen again, I promise.”

“That’s good.” Kellin said and then added, “Can I get a hug now?”

“Absolutely,” Vic said and stood up, pulling Kellin up from his seat and bringing him in a tight hug.

Kellin squeezed Vic back just as tightly, letting out a relieved sigh now when the air had been cleared. It was a new feeling, and a new experience for him. In the past, none of the arguments he’d had with his boyfriends had been solved like this. There might have been half hearted apologies that were more than less just words without any meaning behind them. He was so happy to see how much effort Vic was ready to put in their relationship, and to see that he wanted to talk things through just as much as Kellin wanted. In the end, both of them had recognised the things they did wrong and apologised, and that might seem like an obvious thing, but to Kellin, it was something huge.

“I love you,” Kellin said, feeling the need to say out loud the feeling that was overflowing his body.

“I love you too,” Vic said back. “Always. Don’t you ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my drafts and this thing had been sitting there for over a year. There are drafts that are almost two years old and I think that's an accurate representation about how good I am with coming up with new ideas and then abandoning the old ones I've started :D


End file.
